Maiden of Flame
by AmethystWind89
Summary: Sequal to Ice Queen though it doesn't have much to do with it... Rika has joined an evil digimon because of a misunderstanding and only Ryo can save her. Ryuki. PG-13 just in case. Please R
1. Default Chapter

IceQueen: I finally got around to making a sequel to Ice Queen. YAY. It really has nothing to do with the first one and it has much more to do with digimon though it's a bit darker. As you know, I do not own digimon though I own some of the digimon in this story. Enjoy.  
  
Oh and one more thing. This story is dedicated to hyper katana 49737. You asked for it, you got it.  
  
Maiden of Flame  
  
'He likes me. I like him. It's all so perfect.' Rika sighed dreamily and perched herself on the end of her bed. She had just returned from her school dance and the memories where still fresh in her mind. She had surprised her mother with her joyful attitude but refused to tell her why. If she repeated the incident that would mean that it was now just a memory, that it was over. She never wanted this to end.  
  
A wave of heat washed over her. She nearly screamed. It felt like the room was on fire. As suddenly as it had begun it was over. She looked around, still a little panicked. "That was.. interesting." she muttered. She suddenly heard an eerie laugh. She looked up, amethyst eyes filled with fear. "Okay, this is getting weird." Just then the phone rang and she screamed. "Okay, Rika, calm down. It's a phone. There is nothing scary about a phone." She sighed, trying to calm her nerves, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh my God! Are you are Ryo really going out?"  
  
"It's nice to talk to you, too, Jeri," Rika answered, sarcastically. "And, yes, it's true." She heard Jeri squeal in delight on the other end and she pulled the phone away from her ear, rolling her eyes.  
  
"OMG!!! That is the super wonderful!!!! I always knew that you guys would get together but this is sooo romantic." She sighed dreamily. "We like have to go on a double date! It would be so much fun. And Alice and Henry can come too!" She squealed again.  
  
"Rika, Rika. You know silly emotions like that will only bring you down."  
  
"What did you just say, Jeri?" Rika asked, not bothering to hide her panic.  
  
"I didn't say anything. Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine," Rika replied, this time hiding her fear. 'It's nothing, Rika. You need to get over this.' She was about to say something to Jeri when the phone went dead. "Jeri? Jeri?" There was no answer. Suddenly, she was surrounded by a wall of fire. She screamed as a dark shape emerged from the flame. "It is wonderful to see you again, Lady Kaen," the creature said bowing.  
  
"Lady Kaen?" The creature nodded. "I am not Lady Kaen so you can leave me alone now."  
  
He smiled, looking her over. "No you are not. Sadly, she died many moons ago but you are her only descendant." He smiled again, sending shiver's up Rika's spine.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Dear me, I have been quite rude. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Kasaiomon."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"It is a very long story. You see, Lady Kaen was my queen with a remarkable gift. She could control fire. She had been shunned from the human world because of her blessing, leaving her angry and desperate for revenge. I admired her greatly and offered to help her. Together, we devised a plan to destroy the human race. But we were stopped." He frowned slightly. "But, before she died, she heard a prophecy. Her descendant would come and take her place and rid the world of human scum."  
  
"There's one problem with your little plan. I'm not going to help you." Rika replied coldly. "Plus, I can't control fire so I can't be related to her."  
  
"Child, you shouldn't be so stupid. There humans will only hurt you, you know that. That boy will only bring you down."  
  
Rika's eyes flashed with anger. "'That boy' loves me and I love him. How is that wrong?"  
  
"He will only cause you more pain and heartache. Come with me, and you will never despair again."  
  
"Never," she spat.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." He gave her another eerie smile and waved his hand. The fire roared, the flames dancing towards her.  
  
'Oh God. I'm going to die.' She frantically looked around but saw nothing but the flames.  
  
'Concentrate. You can control it. This is your destiny.'  
  
"Get out of my head!" Rika yelled. 'Calm down. Maybe I can stop it.' She closed her eyes, ignoring the overwhelming heat, and willed the fire to retreat. With one last roar, the fire disappeared. 'Oh my god. I did it,' Rika thought, startled.  
  
"See? This is your destiny, your future." Rika said nothing, still in shock. "And you really don't have much choice. You will help me whether you like it or not. But I'll give you a little time to think about it first." He snapped his fingers and she was back in her room.  
  
She looked around. Everything was how it was before. She still held the phone in her hand though it hadn't been there in her "dream." 'I probably just imagined it,' she told herself. Hesitantly, she raised her hand, palm facing the ceiling, and concentrated. A perfect ball of fire materialized on her hand. It hadn't been a dream.  
  
***  
  
"How did you do it?" Rika turned around to see an angry blonde standing in front of her. She turned back to her locker and grabbed her science book.  
  
"How did I do what?"  
  
"Get Ryo to like you. I bet he doesn't really. He's just feels sorry for you because you have no friends," the girl replied furiously.  
  
"I have friends which is more than I can say about you. And he likes me. Get over it, princess. Even if he didn't like me, he would never go out with someone like you."  
  
"You're just jealous because I'm prettier and more popular than you."  
  
Rika snorted. "Like I care."  
  
"I hope you realize that he will dump you soon enough. No guy in they're right mind would want to go out with you." Before Rika could reply, the bell rang. The girl glared at her and ran to class. Jeri ran over to Rika.  
  
"Forget about Helen. She's the one who's jealous."  
  
"I still hate her," Rika said angrily. "She should get a life. God. I wish she would just..burn." Rika grabbed her binder, not realizing what she had just said. She never heard that eerie laugh.  
  
***  
  
"Rika, telephone!"  
  
Rika grabbed the phone. "Got it!" She called. "Hello?"  
  
"Did you here what happened to Helen this afternoon?"  
  
"No. What?"  
  
"Her house caught fire. Luckily no one was home. No one knows what happened. The fire just started just like..magic." Rika was silent on the other end. "Rika?"  
  
"Sorry. Can you come over? I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sure. Be there in a minute."  
  
"Okay. See you then." Rika hung up and started pacing. 'I didn't mean for anything to actually happen. I was angry. I really didn't mean it.' The doorbell rang and in a minute, Jeri walked into her room. Rika gave her a strange look. Something seemed different about her best friend.. She couldn't put her finger on it.. She shrugged.  
  
"I think I started the fire."  
  
"What!" Jeri asked, shocked. "You couldn't have."  
  
"It's a really long story but I can control fire."  
  
Jeri raised an eyebrow. "Is this some kind of sick joke? It's not funny."  
  
"I serious. Watch." Once again, she conjured up a fireball. Jeri's eyes widened.  
  
"God, Rika. You're a freak." She took a few steps backwards.  
  
"Jeri-"  
  
"Get away from me! Don't hurt me!" Her eyes were wide with fear. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you try to kill her?"  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
"Don't deny it. But don't hurt me. This is too weird. I got to go. I don't think we can be friends any more. Bye." Jeri ran downstairs, leaving a shocked Rika. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Rika. It's Ryo."  
  
"Hey," Rika said, sighing. 'At least he won't be as mean.'  
  
"I think we should brake up."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"I like someone else. I'm sorry. I got to go. See you at school."  
  
Rika dropped the phone. 'My life in ruined.' Suddenly, she was once again surrounded by the ring of fire.  
  
"See? You should have listened to me. You are destined to do greater things. These humans only hurt you. Join me. All your problems will be solves." Rika hesitated, not sure what to say.  
  
'He has a point. Those people I called my friends didn't really care about me. But what about Takato and Henry and the others?' She took a deep breath.  
  
"What is your decision?"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Hey Jeri." The girl turned to see Ryo.  
  
"Hey. Do you know what's wrong with Rika? I called her and she said that she needed to talk to me."  
  
"No idea. I haven't talked to her this morning but she seemed a little distressed. I was about to go over to her house and try to talk to her."  
  
"That's weird. I'm really worried about her. I hope she's okay."  
  
"Me too."  
  
IceQueen: What do you think? Like it so far? Really different from Ice Queen but I like it. And it's longer than any of my other chapters. Lol. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

IceQueen: Wow. This has taken me a really long time to write. Sorry about that. I have been really busy. *sweatdrop* Hope it was worth it.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Nonaka. Is Rika home?" The woman nodded to Ryo and Jeri.  
  
"She should be up in her room."  
  
"Thank you," Jeri said politely and she hurried upstairs, Ryo following. Rika's room was empty. "She has to be here. She asked me to come over. I just talked to her on the phone."  
  
"Look at this," Ryo said, pointing. Jeri turned to see that Rika's phone was off the hook as if she had dropped it.  
  
"Weird."  
  
"What's even weirder is that it looked like the rug was singed."  
  
Jeri knelt down beside him. "I hope Rika's okay."  
  
***  
  
"I'll join you," Rika said, hoping that she was making the right decision.  
  
The digimon smiled. "I thought that you would see it my way. Now, you need to learn to control your gift."  
  
"I can control it," Rika snapped.  
  
"That was one instant. When it is a life or death situation, things are always different. You need to use your gift when you are not in danger."  
  
"But I did it before! In front of my friend!" Rika objected.  
  
"Yes, but you had a little help from me." Kasaiomon smiled. "Like I said before, you need to learn to control the flames on your own." Before Rika could comment, he added. "First, you need to clear your mind. Close your eyes and concentrate." Rika did as she was told, trying to think of nothing but the images of her so called friends keeps coming back to haunt her. She frowned slightly as anger boiled up inside her. "You're not concentrating."  
  
"I'm trying," she said through gritted teeth. She closed her eyes again 'Okay, Rika. You can do this. You told Ryo how you felt. You should be able to do this." She let out a small laugh.  
  
"Lady Kaen, clear your mind," the digimon said, a tone of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"My name is NOT Lady Kaen," Rika snapped, beginning to lose his temper. "And like I said, I'm trying."  
  
"Well try harder."  
  
'Clear you mind. Come on Rika,' she told herself. She could feel her frustration and anger melting away.  
  
"Then concentrate on your gift." Rika nodded and raised her hand, thinking only of leaping flames and the dancing fire. Her eyes snapped open as she heard the cackle of flames. "Very good," the digimon said, staring the small fire. "Now, can you control it?" Rika nodded and closed her eyes again, this time imagining a wave of fire washing over the digimon. She heard an indignant cry as Kasaiomon yelled at Rika. "The object of this is not to kill me!" he said. He waved his hand and the fire disappeared.  
  
Rika smirked. "I can't be perfect all the time." She flashed a smug grin but immediately felt faint. "What's happening?" She said, trying not to fall on her knees.  
  
"You overused your power, Lady Kaen. You are weakening. You need rest."  
  
"I'm fine," Rika lied.  
  
"If you say so. Shall we try again?" Rika nodded, once again clearing her mind and thinking only of her gift. A small fire materialized in front of her. She smirked again and fainted.  
  
***  
  
Ryo and Jeri both spun around as something entered Rika's room. Jeri gave a relieved sigh as she saw it was only Renamon. "Wait, Renamon, why are you here?" She asked.  
  
"Rika is in trouble. She is being held captive by Lord Kasaiomon in the digital world."  
  
"We have to save her!" Ryo cried.  
  
"I know. That is why I am here. I need your help along with the other digidestined."  
  
"We'll do it," both said together.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Jeri, Ryo, Takato, Henry, Kenta, and Kazu were all sitting outside Guilmon's old hideout.  
  
"We can't just march in to his lair or whatever. That's just stupid," Henry pointed out.  
  
"We don't have much other choice," Ryo objected.  
  
"I agree with Henry. Just going through the main entrance is bound to get us killed," Jeri added. "But there is bound to me some other entrance."  
  
"But first we have to find his hideout," Takato replied, smiling at Jeri who blushed in return. "I say we go into the digital world and find where she is and then decide on how we are going to get in."  
  
"I agree with Ryo," Kazu said randomly.  
  
"Okay. Let's go with Takato's plan," Henry answered. "I don't trust Kazu judgment." Kazu gave an annoyed cry in return and Takato laughed.  
  
"Okay. It's settled then."  
  
***  
  
Rika opened her eyes slowly and winced at her splitting headache. She was in a dark room and the only light was coming from a lantern of a table beside her bed. "Where am I?" she asked. The image of what had happed earlier flashed before her eyes. How long had it been? An hour? A day? A week?  
  
"Good your up." She turned to see-  
  
"Renamon?"  
  
The digimon shook her head. "I am FireRenamon. Milord is awaiting your presence." Rika raised an eyebrow. "I shall lead you to him." Rika nodded and leaped out of her bed, noticing that she was wearing fire red robes. The digimon led her to the hall where she first met Kasaiomon. "Milord, Milady is up."  
  
"Milady? I'm Rika. Not Milady or Lady Kaen," she snapped but her comment went ignored.  
  
"Good. It is time for your fighting lesson and then we shall give you pyrokinesis another try."  
  
"Is that what it's called?"  
  
He nodded. "I want you to meet FlameAngemon." A human angel digimon appeared next to him. He looked much like Angemon but in red. He nodded to her. "He shall teach you the art of hand-to-hand combat." He turned and stood by the wall. "You can begin." FireAngemon flashed her an eerie smile. Rika kept her face straight and they both bowed. He grinned and immediately turned and kicked her hard in the stomach.  
  
Rika stifled a yell as she was thrown against the wall. "I thought you were supposed to be teaching me not murdering me!"  
  
"What better way to teach than to show you how it is done?" He replied, smirking. She glared at him and stepped forward. This time he tried a punch and she caught his fist. It was her time to smirk as she kicked him sharply in the stomach. He winced slightly as aimed a kick at her legs, trying to trip her. She leaped up gracefully and tried another kick to his face. With startling speed, he grabbed her leg and threw her against the wall. She winced, groaning, as she crashed into the wall. A wave of fury and humiliation washed over her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She heard a grunt as a wall of fire separated her and the fire digimon. "Two can play at this game." The digimon flew up towards the ceiling and gave her another eerie smile. "Pyro wing storm!" (ACK! Running out of attacks from all my RPGs and storied. Lol. Oh well) Rika raised her hand and the wall of fire froze a foot from her head. The heat was overwhelming and beads of sweat lined her forehead.  
  
'Okay. Just send it back to him.' She pushed and to her dismay, her hold only weakened. She let out a cry and fell to her knees. 'I won't let him win.' She tried to clear her mind of her frustration and lethargy but the wall was lowering, each second an inch closer. With the last of her strength, she pushed the fire toward her right and rolled to the left. She heard a roar as the invisible shield shattered. That was the last thing she remembered as everything faded to black.  
  
***  
  
IceQueen: What do you think? Like it? As you can tell, I know nothing of fighting. Oh well. It's not the most important part. The next chapter is mostly on the other tamers so yeah... 


End file.
